1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) assembly used for a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly, to a FPCB assembly in which the structure of a connection terminal is improved, and a flat panel display apparatus using the FPCB assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses such as organic light emitting diodes or liquid crystal display devices include numerous component parts that are operated through exchange of signals with a controller to produce an image. The component parts are connected to the controller via a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). In general, a terminal connected to each component part (hereinafter, referred to as the cell terminal) is provided at one side of a flat panel display apparatus. As a terminal of the FPCB (hereinafter, referred to as the connection terminal) is connected to the cell terminal, the controller and the component parts may be electrically connected to each other via the FPCB.
The cell terminal and the connection terminal may however be inaccurately connected to each other due to misalignment therebetween. When the connection terminals are abraded, a short circuit may occur as the cell terminals are electrically connected via the connection terminal. Accordingly, a structure for preventing such danger is needed. A case of a short circuit occurring due to an abraded contemporary connection terminal will be described below in comparison with a structure constructed with the principle of an embodiment of the present invention.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.